


Only Dancing

by spacewitchqueen (vixy)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I just love dancing and kylux, M/M, belly dancer!Kylo, previously posted on tumblr, yes yes another dancing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7901161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixy/pseuds/spacewitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What General Hux likes, he must have. He likes a dancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Dancing

"Only dancing."

Such was the warning that each customer received before being allowed in. Anyone who failed to heed that warning was promptly kicked out.

Why was the admonition necessary? Because sooner or later, everyone wanted to touch The Dancer.

 

General Hux read the sign for the hundredth time. He knew the rules, and he’d follow them even if he didn’t like them.

Hux took a seat at the very edge of the stage, wrapping himself in his coat, trying to appear bigger to make others think twice before taking the seat next to him.

 

He came out of the shadows, The Dancer. The coins of his belt announcing his entrance with a rhythmic ringing sound.

He stepped into the reddish spotlight already dancing, his body undulating. He moved unnecessarily close to Hux, his swaying hips level with Hux’s eyes. The General was hypnotized, he was following The Dancer’s movements, mesmerized by the continuous motion starting on the hips and going up his toned abdomen, then coming back down in a series of circles. When the music changed, The Dancer lost himself in a series of turns, throwing his head back. Just looking at him doing that made Hux dizzy, though to be fair, it was not just the spins. The dance ended with a shimmy, the coins threatening to fall off the belt. With the last note of the song fading away, The Dancer bent to touch the floor, then his lips as sign of gratitude to his audience and left the stage accompanied by applause and some shouting.

 

General Hux stared daggers at those around him. They were not worthy of witnessing this. Only him, and as such…

 

The first time that Hux succumbed and asked for a private session, the owner of the place did not know what to do. He told Hux that The Dancer was not available, but there was no dissuading Hux when he wanted something, and he wanted this. After much negotiation (which was really just Hux threatening to arrest everyone), he was led to a backroom where The Dancer performed just for Hux, silently.

 

The second time, which was not long after the first, Hux learned that The Dancer’s name was Kylo. Hux liked the sound of it, spoke it softly to himself at odd moments during the next days until the sound and feel of the name itself was familiar in his mouth.

 

“You can choose the music.” Kylo said.

That was the third time General Hux had requested an exclusive meeting (and paid handsomely for it).

 

When these sessions became more frequent, a weekly appointment, they began talking.

 

“I really like these.” Hux said, taking one of the coins in Kylo’s belt between two fingers.

Kylo raised his eyebrow, alarmed that Hux would break the only rule of the house, but he didn’t. Kylo breathed in relief.

“A single silver coin for each dance, each one a customer pleased.” Kylo explained.

Hux eyed the hip scarf, it must have had a thousand of them.

"That can’t be true. You'd have even more." 

Kylo laughed.

“Here.” Hux said, giving Kylo a shiny silver coin.

 

The next time Hux went to see Kylo, he was wondering if he’d recognize his coin, lost among so many others. He didn’t notice at first that Kylo was wearing it on a string around his neck, he realized this until they were alone. Hux was pleased.

 

"What would you like this time?" Kylo asked in a voice that was only just above a whisper.

"The veils. Use the veils."

Kylo smiled knowingly. He took the colorful silk, in sharp contrast with his dark garments, and made it fly around him as if the fabric had a mind of its own.

 

Hux raised his hand and touched Kylo’s face.

“Only dancing.” Kylo reminded him. Hux nodded.

They said their farewells for the night.

 

Hux could not stop thinking about Kylo. The thought of him covered in sweat, glowing, shaking his hips was driving him crazy. He had to see Kylo again, soon.

 

Hux took his usual seat by the stage and waited impatiently for their one-on-one time. He almost didn’t enjoy the performance.

When they were alone, Hux noticed Kylo had symbols drawn in black ink on his collarbones, the insides of his arms, and on his hipbones.

“What are these?” Hux asked.

“Protection spells, no one should touch me.” Kylo replied.

“So they protect you?” Hux raised an eyebrow. Kylo smiled.

“They protect you, from me.”

“Well they aren’t working then.”

 

Hux did not request a song this time. His hands found Kylo’s hands first, then their lips met too. 

 

“Yes. Pull my hair, grab my hips, bite my lips.” Their thoughts were the same. Grasping at sanity, Hux thrust his hips, moving inside of Kylo as if he were the dancer.

They lied on the floor, side by side. Kylo’s symbols were smudged, Hux’s hair was disheveled. 

 

"Will you dance for me again… after this?"

 

"I will make you dance."

 

* * *

 

 

Hux arrived to the familiar place, took his usual seat. But the dancer who came out of the shadows was not his dancer. He stood up and went to the little backroom which he knew so well now. He wasn't there either.

 

"He was hired for private party." The owner explained curtly.

"I thought he didn't do that." Hux muttered. 

"Well he does that for you, doesn't he? He might as well make some real money out of it." The owner sneered. Hux tried to hide just how displeased he was by this information, he clenched his fists to refrain from punching everyone on his way out.

 

He had half a mind to forget about Kylo for the night, he should go get some rest, but he was already outside the damn party, he might as well take a look.

This place was much more elegant. The guard outside asked for his invitation.

“I’m General Hux, I don’t need an invitation.” He hissed. He must’ve looked murderous, the guard let him in.

 

The lights were dim but Hux saw him immediately. The last notes of a beautiful song were fading, Kylo had just danced with two long red veils, floating around him like ghosts, like fire spirits. He bowed to his audience. Hux stood on his toes, trying to make himself visible in the crowd. 

He put down the veils and took a pair of swords, spinning them in circles in front of him, then balancing one on his head, the other on the back of his hand. He spun the swords again at his sides, in different directions, keeping the beat with his hips and his chest. Then he himself was spinning, tracing different figures with the swords, first his arms up above his head, then open to his sides and then like a helix, one arm up the other down. He finished with the swords crossed above his head. He bowed again. 

 

Kylo looked beautiful, the countless sequins on his long black skirt shimmering, as did the ones on his shirt. Which he then took off. Hux was livid. 

Someone brought Kylo a staff and set the ends on fire. Everyone cheered. Kylo spun the lit baton around him, over his head, his hips moving in circles in time with the music. Hux held his breath. In the semi-darkness, the fire made beautiful figures, it looked as though Kylo were controlling the fire itself and not just the staff. Kylo knelt, arching his back so his head almost touched the floor, he spun the baton faster and faster. With the last beat of the drums, Kylo extinguished the fire. The audience clapped and yelled for more but the lights were fully on now, the show was over. Everyone returned their attention to their tables.

 

Kylo took a seat at a small table near the door, he was gathering his things, getting ready to leave. Hux sat down beside him.

“General! I didn’t know you would be here.” Kylo said in a soft voice, only slightly surprised. “It’s always a pleasure to…”

“Put your shirt back on!” Hux interrupted. 

“It seems that I have misplaced it. Maybe someone liked it a little too much.” Kylo smiled.

“Well, put something else on.” Hux muttered, eyeing the crowd, staring daggers at anyone who dared to look their way.

“I didn’t bring anything else.” 

Kylo went back to folding his veils with the utmost care. He didn’t seem to mind losing his wardrobe. Certainly, he didn’t mind as much as Hux did. 

“If you find the sight of my body so offensive then why… you don’t seem to care that I don’t have my clothes on when I’m dancing for you.” Kylo spat the words, feeling hurt. Hux took his hands to his temples.

“What… Is it so hard to understand I don’t like people gawking at you? Is it not enough for you to have them gaping when you’re dancing?” 

“No one is looking at me now, Hux!” Kylo pointed at the tables to make his point and sure enough, there were quite a few people stealing glances at him. Hux said nothing more.

“Whatever the case, I didn’t bring anything else. Let’s just… Let’s just go.” Kylo muttered, somewhat amused by the whole thing. Hux took off his greatcoat and draped it around Kylo’s shoulders. 

“Yes, let’s just go.”

Kylo didn’t go back to his place that night.

 

A few days later, Kylo received a package from Hux. It was a beautiful tunic of sheer fabric, pale blue at the shoulders darkening towards the bottom, lined with thousands of crystals. Kylo felt beautiful just imagining himself in it. He would wear it for Hux, becoming the night sky for him. He’d whirl around and make the crystals catch the light, as so many stars. He’d be the galaxy Hux so wanted to rule. Yes, he’d be all this for Hux. Kylo heard the familiar knock on his door and he smiled. He was ready.


End file.
